


It Always Happens to Me

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Temper, temper. This fiery tempered Weasley is having a spot of trouble due to her 'anger issues' and her mother takes matter in her own hands. She sends her help, in the form of a kitten. After all, animals sooth right? Right?!





	It Always Happens to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

** It always happened to me  **

** Chapter 1 **

** ‘Bugger it’ **

** **

            “You know, I have a spell that can get rid of bed head in seconds, it’s really fast.”� There was that voice again, that annoying whining voice that just wont go away. I attempted to throw a pillow at it at one point, but it persisted like one of those blood sucking leeches in the Amazon, gnawing away at my sanity until I exploded into a fit of object throwing. 

            “Really? Tell it to someone who gives a shit.”� I muttered, rolling over so that bright, insanely happy face wouldn’t bother me any more. I never did get morning people, they were so… cheerful. It was unnatural. 

            “You know, you’d look great in pink, Gin. It’d match your hair, and I bet it would get you a decent boyfriend.”� I growled into my pillow, tempted to pick up something very hard and lodge it in her small brain. “You should wear more make-up, and that spot looks nasty-“ 

            “Sarah! Would you pleas get out of my face, I have a good 5 minutes lye in and I don’t need you to commentate thanks!”� I sat up, staring at her with my iciest glare. Her stupidly perfect blonde hair seemed to droop with hurt whilst her eyes critically scanned my face. 

            “You know, you need a serious attitude make-over as well as a real one.”� She said snottily. I wasn’t that popular with the ‘beautiful people’. An old Weasley hate for all things perfect had drilled it into my brains that they weren’t worth the bother. Most of them weren’t, they got boring after a while. 

            I heard her leave the room with a girlish ‘humph’ leaving me to slip in and out of awkward sleep, before I had to get up and get ready. My life was like that, I spent as much time in bed (preferably eating chocolate) whilst the rest of the time I was complaining about not being in bed (eating chocolate). I was not a morning person, at home it took a basket of t-towels to get me up, and that was only if it was after nine o’clock. 

            I quickly grabbed my school things, accidentally knocking the cage to my best friend’s pet lizard, earning myself a threatening growl. When I got into the corridor I saw my brother and his best friends. Hermione Granger is a book worm, and a good one, she once gave me a spell book on how to hex siblings without getting caught. Unfortunately my mum found it when she was looking for my socks.

            Harry Potter was with them too, he gave me a huge ‘big brother’s best friend’ smile and pushed his (geeky) glasses up his face. I liked him when I was little, he saved my life and I had a little crush on him. It lasted far too long to not boarder an obsession. I think he got the hint of it when I sent him my pathetic attempt at poetry. I liked Harry now, but only really in a friendly way. 

            My brother looked my up and down, the trade mark red Weasley hair falling across his eyes so he could stop the snickering I could hear. 

            “What, Weasley?”� I snarled. I didn’t need this kind of hassle first thing in the morning; I was just trying to get to class without ripping off people’s arms. 

            “Did you brush your hair this morning, Ginny?”� Hermione said anxiously, foraging in her bag so she could retrieve a brush. It was new one, her last one was wooden, and this one was blue. She went through a lot of them; they broke randomly in her hair you see. 

            I thought back to when I was getting ready. I had hurried into the bathroom, tripping over my trunk in the process. The painting my friend, Ivy had left to dry on the windowsill had fallen on top of my robes when I was hurrying to get them on, so I had a huge yellow splat on my back. My book bag had caught the door handle, causing me to be wrenched back and have a door handle jammed in my thigh. 

            No, I had forgotten to brush my hair. 

            I groaned, grabbing Hermione’s hair brush. We walked a long to our classes, my eyes still feeling heavy from lack of sleep. 

            “Ginny, don’t you have History of Magic? That’s across the —“ 

            “Oh fuck!”� I cursed, my snail like walk turning into a rampaging run. If I hurried, I could get to class without being half an hour late. If I walked, or turned around and fell asleep in my bed, I would miss class and get Missus M on my ass. I ran, people shouting abuse to me as I bumped into their shoulders. Everything was going blurry and I felt a pain tighten in my chest, for I was terribly unfit. 

            “Ginny!”� I saw Colin’s eyes bug and then we were tumbling onto the floor, his elbow sticking painfully into my ribs. 

            “OW!”� I cringed, scrambling away from the limbs and robes that was my crazy photographer friend. “Merlin, Colin!”� I felt my temper prickle shamelessly at my mind, urging me with malicious laughter to strike at Colin. But I couldn’t, he was too crazy, it wasn’t his fault. 

            “I dink I had broken ma noose!”� his hand was covering his face, his eyes getting wider and wider. I noticed his camera was on the floor, and wondered stupidly if he had caught the moment. 

            “Maybe you should go to Madam —“ 

            “No shit!”� he yelled, hurrying away from me. I blushed scarlet, looking around in a vain hope that nobody had noticed. Naturally the class room was full, eyes on my yellow robes and hair everywhere. 

            “Ginny, you have absolutely no idea how stupid you looked then.”� I looked up, into the stupidly bright eyes of my best friend Ivy. She had long black hair and really pale skin. She was a bit mad “I would have gotten Colin to take a picture but, you know.”� she held out her hand, grinning stupidly. 

            “Bugger it,”� I snarled, leaping to my feet “Just bugger it all.”�

 

            *

 

            “Hay, Weasley, you have pus of your robes.”� It had been a terrible day; I had tripped over my robes twice, snorted into my soup at lunch and snapped at everyone within a breathing distance. It was tragic. And now Malfoy decided to push me to the limit, prodding my temper until it exploded on him like a water balloon. 

            I spun round, producing my wand but not really needing it at all because I grabbed his collar, violently shuffling him. 

            “You snotty little-“ 

            “Weasley!”� I paused, a cold shadow passing over me. Snape was peering over me like a buzzard, his hook like nose only adding to the affect. “What do you think you are doing?”� he sneered happily, making me even angrier 

            Making Malfoy’s face an abstract, pretty isn’t it?”� he stared at me for a moment, before his talons grabbed my upper arm, promptly dragging me to the headmaster’s office. 

            “You, young lady have been in enough scuffles,”� he said delicately “To put a troll to shame.”� I felt my face go red; burning as I so blatantly compared me to a troll. 

            “That’s fresh.”� I snarled. I descended the stairs and suddenly found myself face to face with Dumbledore. 

            “Ah, miss Weasley.”� He smiled “Is there a problem?”� he looked at Snape, his eyes still calm. 

            “Miss Weasley has been found… attacking Mr Malfoy…. Again.”� 

            “I was provoked!”� I mumbled, sitting heavily on a chair. 

            “I will sort it, good day Professor.”� Snape lips curled and he moved away, happy to have put another Gryffindor student in the hands of their mother’s wrath.

            “I will contact your mother shall I? I think only she would know what to do with your… anger issue.”� _Anger issue?_ What the hell was an _anger issue?_ Oh Merlin, he was telling mum! My eyes widened as I remembered all those shrieking rages my mother threw when particularly pissed.

            “Im sorry sir.”� I muttered, because I can’t bear to look into his cheerful face when I know what fate will be laid upon me. 

            “Indeed… but it is not bestowed upon me to deal with… lady issues so I will contact your mother.”� _Lady issues?_ Oh Merlin could it have got anymore mortifying!!?? 

            “I… I … umm…”� oh bugger it, I’ll just sit here in silence until he dismisses me, then I will go eat a pillow or something. 

            I watched slightly horrified as he grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote slowly to my mum. No doubt he was saying how my ‘issues’ were pressing and she should come over with a whip straight away ready to give me a good thrashing… He quickly sealed the letter and passed it over to me, I stared at it, wondering vaguely whether I should eat it instead of sending it to my mum. 

            “Could you post that for me?”� he asked. 

            “Yes sir.”� I said getting up to leave.

            “Miss Weasley?”� I turned, crest fallen about my ‘issues’ going to be sent to mum, therefore my physical life was over.

            “Yes?”� I replied, imagining the tea towels that would be coming my way when I saw mum.

            “As much as Mr Malfoy insists your temper rise, please try to ignore him. I wouldn’t want to have to take points from you.”� I nodded then moved out, thinking of what mum was going to do. Oh bugger it. Bugger it all.


End file.
